


Wayward Plans & other Incidents

by Anonymous



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Bees!AU, Double Penetration, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Non Consensual, PWP without Porn, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, feelsy porn, genital massage, not very safe for work, ricest, that actually doesn't even begin to describe it...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 19:25:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is the pseudo plot:<br/>1: Nori wants to give Ori the same coming-of-age present Dori got him. but it doesn't turn out that way...<br/>2: Ori likes 'em wide<br/><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/714172/chapters/1357773/">3: Ori would be <i>so angry...</i></a><br/>4: under cover behind the shrubbery...<br/>5: Nori/Ori Bees!AU<br/>6: Nori pov, genital massage, porny feels :B</p><p>Three brothers and a keyboard-happy author...<br/>smut. grautitous smut. actually, that doesn't even begin to describe what i wrote.<br/>someone said they wanted ricest. can't remember who, not after this. so. there you go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wayward Plans

**Author's Note:**

> a collection of non-related ricest.
> 
> archive? yes, please, if you want to. just give me a heads up, yeah? ;)

on [tumblr](http://pandeimos.tumblr.com/post/44967479593/wayward-plans-ricest-dori-nori-ori-just-plain-old)

please do enjoy. leave a comment, or requests, or judgements, or weird emoticons.

 

 

\-----------------------------

 

 

Nori struggled to loosen the grip on his hands, but it was futile. Damn it, this wasn’t how things were supposed to go.

Nori’s chest heaved with the thrust forced upon his body. Every move out was his only chance to breathe, a moment gradually shortened with every passing second as the intervals between inward thrusts were severed, and kept pushing and squeezing his lungs dry.

It wasn’t fair. It really wasn’t fair, that Ori grew stronger and stronger every day, that Nori was now alone in a household with dwarfs who could lift houses from their fundament. It wasn’t fair that he couldn’t have a taste of Ori’s fundament, but Dori was adamant: Ori had to learn some control first.

Nori was dizzy with lack of air, and breathing into the pillow probably wasn’t helping. But he couldn’t move, not with Dori’s hand pressing his face down, not with Ori shoving to and fro his backside, Dori behind him, setting the pace. Curse him for knowing his body so intimately; Dori always knew how to drive him up the wall.

Now, Ori alone, Nori could handle. Yes he was strong, almost as strong as Dori soon. Yes his cock was two and a half inches longer than the average dwarf’s. Yes, he was a grower. Yes he was impatient and hyperactive and eager, as any youth in his coming-of-age. But he was Ori; little Ori, eager to please, little Ori, shy and curious, little Ori, attentive and oh so obedient, and he wanted to plunder that obedience.

As it was, Little Ori was plundering his obedience, and Ori was nervously, but quite happily, grabbing his hips and sides by the handful. When he felt the shivering and anxious twitching of oncoming climax, Nori kneeled up and reared back, working in tandem with Dori to drive their youngest out of his mind. Ori arched back onto Dori’s shoulder, and was forced forward onto Nori’s back, so that Dori’s hand could join his on the pliant flesh and squeeze the three of them together.

Their youngest was spent and whimpering with over-sensitivity, and that didn’t stop the older two. They were far from satisfied. With their more compact position, Dori found enough grip on his knees to put his back into it, and proceeded to fuck one little brother through the other. Nori slipped, lowering his pubic area to ease the movements as well as get off, and though Ori shrank inside him and the fluids liberally escaped, he was still long enough to massage all the right places in all the right ways.

When Nori reached completion, Dori still wasn’t relieved. Under him, his treasures lay shivering, suffering his demands with eager, hopeless little moans, all their strength sapped out. Once, Nori hypothesised that Dori had the strength of a hundred dwarfs, because with every fuck, he sapped the life strength out of them. Dori set out to see if he could make a theory out of the hypothesis. The results were inconclusive so far.

Dori tore himself from his lovers, lest he lose his mind, and retreated to his own room. The candles were half melted when his doors opened, and they crawled into his beds. Still shaking, Dori warily watched his two treasures sneak under his duvet and snuggled each on one side. Soft hands trailed up his legs, dipping between his thighs, followed by mouths and teeth and tongues. He watched as Nori lead by example, nipping at the insides of his thighs to widen them, lifted his knees so he scooted back and gave them more access to his privates.

Ori, attentive and curious, mirrored Nori’s every move. Hugging one leg to himself for comfort, he met his mentor at the cock, licking and suckling at his new treat with enthusiasm. Before long, they each cradled a testicle on their tongue, sucking and mouthing and gagging, occasionally brushing lips and kissing around them.

Dori curled a fist on each of their heads, shaking and moaning brokenly. Things may not have went as Nori wished, he neither fucked his little brother, nor made him come from his fingers alone. But they loved, and would love again.

Besides, there was always tomorrow.

Or an hour from now.


	2. Ori likes 'em wide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RabidFangirlMutterings said that i set the bar too high or other poepl to contribute to the relationship tag 'Ricest'.
> 
> this is me, lowering the bar.

on [tumblr](http://pandeimos.tumblr.com/post/45558310840/ori-likes-em-wide-ricest-dori-nori-ori)

 

Ori had a type. He liked them tall and cunning. With dedication and endurance to spare. Strong and wide. And, sometimes, he could do with someone long.

He had Nori, the tallest of the three and the most cunning of all. He had Dori, the strongest dwarf, and wide, so very _wide._ One a thief and the other muscle for hire, whatever endurance they had to spare could mine the ores of Erebor three times over and continue for ten centuries. And dedication... they had in spades.

Nori was the tallest of the three. He curled around Ori, covering him completely and massaged all the right places, in all the right ways - tugged at his ears until his eyes crossed, tweaked at his nipples until his stomach was smeared and sticky, tugged and fiddled and licked his arsehole until nothing else in his body that wasn’t crucial to breathing worked.

Dori was strong, the only dwarf stronger than Ori himself, and loved himself some rough tumble. Where Nori would cleverly knot his arms and legs in place, Dori would simply _hold_ him and remain immovable until the end. Dori fucked _hard and brutal_ , his pace punishing, smacking Ori on his buttocks and thighs, and pulling his hair back and sneaking in two or three or _four fingers adjacent to his cock_ , reducing the young dwarf into a puddle of oversensitivities.

Nori would play with Ori’s patience in a way Dori couldn’t respond to, the youngest more prone to following directions as opposed to giving them, and much more receptive to a sort of playfulness reserved for the young and irresponsible.

Dori would test the boundaries of Ori’s brute strength, giving him room to resist and shove back in manners that could break Nori, himself finally with a playmate who wouldn’t break and could respond in like.

But oh, did Ori like them wide, and the wider, the better. The preparations were excruciating, his patience worn thin, _just how long did it take to stretch a willing hole to its limits and beyond, Mahal curse it!_ But the rewards... Nori and Dori together were nearly as big as a human’s wrist, their aim more accurate and their care more genuine. While he enjoyed his tryst with a Man at an inn, brothers absent, and went nearly mad at the sensation of a body wider and _so much taller than him than he could have drowned in bliss_ , nothing and no one ever came close to his beloveds.

The three of them would move in tandem, so tight against each other and glued tighter still by their rapidly cooling sweat, this wasn’t Nori-and-Ori or Dori-and-Ori, nor even Nori-and-Dori-around-Ori, this was all three sharing their smell, their taste, their caresses. Nori’s hand would grab Dori’s thigh, sliding against Ori’s. Dori’s fingers would tagnle in Nori’s loose main, trapping Ori’s neck betwixt them. Ori would cry out, the sound striking his two protectors to the core, compelling them to care for him.

And, just like that, out of Three became One, and they loved until the sun rose, and loved one more time.


	3. Gehorsam - GK askbox 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dori wasn't to be awake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, i'm reorganising my fics.

from gk's [askbox](http://greenekangaroo.tumblr.com/post/45839933833/nori-didnt-quite-understand-how-this-happened-dori). 

#### For [greenkangaroo](../../../users/greenkangaroo/gifts).

Nori didn't quite understand how this happened.

Dori was asleep, he had to be. Nori couldn't do this with him awake.

Ori had gone to fetch the narcotics, himself responsible for the mithril restraints.

Dori, unconscious or asleep, limp and solid, unresisting and irresistible.

Nori kissed and licked at the flesh, his own hands bumping with Ori's ever so often.

He loved Dori. And perhaps, Dori loved him like this too.

But he couldn't break the rules. Dori wasn't to be awake.

Ori would be  _so angry_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there. less than 100 words. have i lowered the bar now?


	4. Under cover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thorin and dwalin need a life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for [guldfiskn](http://guldfiskn.tumblr.com/), because there's no such thing as too much ricest ♥

it’s summer, the sun is setting, a soft breeze ripples the lake. the soft rustle of leaves intermingles with moans and giggles, as ori chases the little fish in the clear water, whilst nori and dori are tending their long, flowing locks, nuzzling into each other’s loving touches. the bushes rustle again as dwalin moves branches for a better view. thorin takes deep breaths to reign his arousal, stomach caked with mud and roots. they stare at the nude tableau, careful and quiet.


	5. Hot Molding Wax and Honey Pots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nori/Ori  
> Bees!AU  
> or: dwarves with buzzy wings  
> Making honey and beeswax candles and stuff  
> Nori is mixing a pot of honey and Ori, still sticky with hot wax from his pollen gathering is trying to snack on the fresh honey and cakes  
> Cuteness ensues  
> *going with my [horticulturalist!Nori](http://archiveofourown.org/works/654147/chapters/1308171) headcanon for this :>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> before we start, let me make this clear: they're bees. technically, they're all siblings. Sisters, if you will, regardless of gender, because this is a matriarchy and the pural is  _feminine._  
>  honestly. if i had to learn that mixed plurals = automatic masculine case, that _ils + elles = ils_ , then you can get used to this.

[The lid of the clay container was heavy, the air pressure inside nearly gone with fermentation.](http://pandeimos.tumblr.com/post/60011080718/hot-molding-wax-and-honey-pots-nori-ori-ricest) Nori lifted it slowly, the weight pulling on his tendons, taking ental notes of the honey's consistency. He stirred it, took notes while it set, closed it, updated the chart on the side of the pot, and moved on to the next container.

The glowing amber richness flowing thickly over the edge of the wooden ladle, the scents of various blooms, all lending their own unique hint to every batch, and, perhaps, lording it over sentry Dwalin that _Queen Dis let a **drone** be something other than a warrior or a Prince Consort, _ oh yeah, this was the life.

Nori was elbow-deep in molding hot wax when his tunic was lifted to the fresh currents and heavily clad arms snuck under his apron, lifting him up by the waist. His temper was quick to rise, and just as quick to settle when a familiar buzz emanated behind him, halting and clumsy with impatience and youthful energy.  
Not to mention, he was only maybe five centimeters off the floor; Ori was _tiny_ compared to his own stature, and Dori would have lifted him over her shoulder and twirled until he felt sick. Sometimes it sucked to be the only one without ma's strength.

Nori awkwardly turned, trapped in this semblence of affection - he was _trapped_ , a prisoner with no escape, 'affection' was not the appropriate terminology - so he lifted his arms, careful not to spill anything, and twirled on the spot, small step by agonizingly small and ungainly step, Ori's head dragging against his spine, under his arm until it rested on his chest. He wanted to shold him. Face set to frown, shoulders up, head high, deep breath...

Only to exhale wheezily and deflate quite pathetically, a result the combined efforts of Ori's big doe eyes and lopsided grin and warm, generous cuddle always brought out. An outsider popping by would find this endearing, but he knew, Nori knew, this was all a _calculated ruse_ , a predator catching his prey at its most vulnerable, with his hands coated in rapidly cooling molding wax, the whole thing, a fabrication of innocence, as was the _shy_ peck on the side of his lip, on his cheek, on his brow, by his ear, on his neck...

Nori moved his head back, thrust forward and wrapped his arms around the shorter figure, biting his lower lip as Ori snuffled into his favourite spot and barely, almost not at all, made his interest know.

Oh the cheeky bugger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for [tagath](http://www.tagath.tumblr.com/), i hope you enjoy it  
> and special thanks to [smudgyboo](http://smudgyboo.tumblr.com/), without whom i couldn't have the _best_ [Ori-Bee in mind ever ♥](http://smudgyboo.tumblr.com/post/59330110924/pandeimos-smudgyboo-pandeimos)


	6. Magic Fingers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for [tagath](http://tagath.tumblr.com/), who's been showing some terrible signs of _desperately need this ship nOW GODDAMMIT_ **oh yeah, it's smut. didn't i mention that? xD**  
>  oh, and yes, consensual. legal age, the whole nines.. :) ♥

**Magic Fingers**

Nori's arm rested above his head, heavy,numb, bruised, twitching and shaking from overstimulation.

The rest of him didn't fair quite as well.

His face was mushed against the bedding, his screams muted into sore moans and groans, legs spread awkwardly. The soreness, a blimp in his otherwise empty and white-noise addled brain, his eyesight an acceptable loss, his motor skills a casualty of war. So far, only the surface of his back was-

Oh no, nope, noop noop nay, that just changed. Fingers dug deep into his mucles, welts following blunt fingernails, salty sweat stinging the raw nervs and Ori bouncing in and out and _in_ and _out_ and-

The next time his brain decided to make an appearance, he was on his back.

His head lulled to the side, one hand still above, the other hand curled lazily (exhausted) on his chest, and had he any brain function, Nori would be beyond grateful that breathing is an autonomic function. He could barely remember up from down, let alone the _how_ of inhaling.

He didn't notice just how wildly his knees were shaking until heated hands settled upon them, thick fingers  swirling gently on the tense tendons and carefully digging deep into the muscles.

The higher up his legs they travelled, the less Nori was abe to associate their doings with words, or thoughts, or concrete images. All he knew was that sometimes they _pressed_ , sometimes they _dragged_ , sometimes they _pressed and moved up but stayed deep and wriggled_.

The one thing he did notice, however, was their distinct lack of _going towards his penis_ , crouched fingers digging nails into his pubis, his pelvic bones, his erectile muscles and _bypassing little Nori_   _ **entirely**._

Emotionally wrecked already, he began to panic when the fingers left his skin. _Teasing_ he could handle, _torture_ he craved, but _deprivation?!_

Ori leant over him, rubbed his soft beard against Nori's trembling head, softly kissing his cheek, his forehead, licking away the salty sweat drenching his lips. He nuzzled at his neck, humming softly, but Nori only calmed down once he could feel the fingers back against his skin, even if they only hovered, tickling his body hair.

Ori always had that effect on him. While Dori raised his hackles - knew all the buttons to push, how and when and definitely _wanted to -_ Ori would always settle him down. A hug, holding hands, the sweet musk on his skin and hair, his soft lips, his hands again though  _elsewhere..._ if Nori could purr, he'd level the house with vibrations.

Ori settled more comfortably, crawling out from betwixt sweaty thighs to straddle them instead, A scent creeped into Nori's absent senses, a sweer pungeant smell, becoming headier as Ori combed through the lengthy beard, massaging the oil into Nori's cheeks and follicles, carefully braiding the luxurious rust coloured hair into one long complicated rope.

All the while, Ori's gaze never strayed from the hooded, tired eyes of his brother. Nori tried, he really did, valiantly he would call it, seeping the last of his consciousness to stare into his beloved's soul, but it was sad, really, because everytime he opened his lids they just fell back down, and he kept telling himself _just a few seconds, just a few..._ only to reopen them and feel like he missed an entire day.

Nori snuffled sleepily, limbs still filled with lead and contentment. Ori knelt over him, gently massaging the areas he avoided earlier, entwining his fingers and rolling his erection between them, moving to rub his stomach and pelvis, resting one hand on his chest for leverage while the other stroked the head.  
Ori let out a small humm, moving his hand from chest to base for support. When he was sure his grip was frim, he climbed and ascended the object of his focus, carefully applying pressure with his thumb, coaxing more stiffness out of the trembling cock.

Another shift, from base to tip and from root to testicles. Ori dipped lower, between his cheeks.

Nori settled himself into a comfortable slouch and curl, letting his love take care of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aw yeah. i'm back baby.  
> a bit hardcore, i guess? it's been a while, i can't the tags right, and i thought, y'know, jump right back on the bandwagon :D  
> my forever and ever Ri Brothers headcanon: Dori is strongest, Ori is close second but still young and growing, Nori the only normal strength dwarf. Nori gives in to his baby brother alot. Dori is bossy, not because Ori is the youngest, but because he is growing and his responsibility.  
> [for more information on the last massage... ;)](http://thaxted.tumblr.com/post/59983341908/ify0ustayed0ver-fantomeheart-jasonm44-i#notes)

**Author's Note:**

> so far, i'm the only one using the "Ricest - relationships" tag...  
> it's so lonely...


End file.
